


Самехада

by sosooley, WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Челлендж [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Sewing, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Сумка 62х14 см. 34 набитых синтепоном чешуйки.
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Самехада




End file.
